


emm

by Andrea1126



Category: xuyan
Genre: M/M, xuyan - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea1126/pseuds/Andrea1126





	emm

前记：HR特工组织是国家秘密消除黑手党的工具，而李泽言就是其特工之一。但李泽言一直怀疑HR背地里实际上有不可告人的人体秘密实验并且推锅给许墨的BS组织。在被派去暗杀许墨的时候就已经做好了反杀组织和许墨一套combo直接一波ACE他自己为王的准备。

001  
许墨笑意吟吟看着踩在自己双腿间的男人，表情略略有些意料之外却也是情理之中的惊讶。  
“不愧是King。手段的确够狠。”他双手搭在沙发扶手上，动作惬意轻松，“所以这是你特殊的癖好吗？”  
King冷冷看着他，薄唇轻启施舍般的道：“什么？”  
“勾引暗杀对象爱上自己……然后在床上对方最没有防备的时候，一举拿下？”许墨看了眼对方身上性感的穿着，热流涌向小腹。利用美貌和身体诱杀，的确是最快捷最安全的方式。但就King一身漂亮精壮的肌肉来看，他应该也不担心肉搏中会输就是了。  
“那么你呢，许墨？”King怜悯的抚摸许墨的脸颊，用脚趾轻轻挑逗那根已经勃起的肉棒，“你也和那些人一样愚蠢吗？”  
“不是我们愚蠢，亲爱的。”许墨突然微笑起来，凑近了King的脸颊送上一吻，“所以，我死前有幸得到你的真名吗？”  
“……。”King对危险的的感知很强，他面对那个笑容产生了一瞬间想要躲避的感觉，分明只是任务对象，可是嘴角上扬的弧度却那么真诚。他微微起身，脚踩上小腹，施加了些许力量，“凭什么告诉你。”  
“凭……”  
King的瞳孔一瞬间缩小。  
身体苍白的皮肤变得红润，热潮不断侵袭着四肢百骸，下身的空虚一遍一遍刺激着他的大脑。  
「想要」「想被进入」  
不自觉对着眼前的粗大阳具产生强烈渴望。  
“凭我好像真的爱上你了。”  
这是King失去大部分理智前，唯一听进去的话。

002  
许墨自己配置的情药的药效异常出色。  
向来冷傲，就算是情爱中也不会有过多反应的King居然潮红着脸，身下后穴紧致的洞口吐着淫水，沾湿了大片的床单。胸前乳肉比之前绵软了不少，粉嫩的乳头可怜巴巴的挺立着，等待着被狠狠爱抚。  
“泽言……”许墨虔诚的俯下身，将那颗红豆含在嘴里舔舐，不轻不重的齿间撕摩，那颗本生并不大的小东西却渐渐涨开淫荡的红肿着。  
“你怎么……啊……知道……”King在情欲中挣扎着想要抓会理智，他从来没有留下过真名。为何眼前这个男人却知道的那么清楚！  
“因为我爱你。”许墨迷恋的眼神温柔似水，手头动作却粗暴冷酷。  
使劲的一扯，乳房都被扯变了形，King微微张开嘴无声的喘息，胸前又痛又爽，酥麻的感觉传遍了全身，勃起的肉棒在没有爱抚的情况下居然已经射出了粘稠的精液。  
“呀，药效真是出乎意料的好呢。”许墨伸手沾了点精液，抹在King的双臀之间，那边早已湿透，黏黏腻腻的一张一合，吸附着手指可求着进入。  
许墨的肉棒硬的快要撑破裤子。前所未有的胀痛。眼前是一直想要占有吞入腹中的男人。就算这一切都是那支情药带来的，他也不介意。  
许墨的手指猛的刺入后穴柔软的地方，四壁紧致，不断有液体划过缝隙挤出体外。  
咕啾咕啾的水声在只有喘息的安静房间里显得异常色情，King挣扎的神色在许墨眼里也美得惊心动魄。  
他再也忍不住，释放了压抑已久的欲望。粗大的阴茎抵住后穴，因为药物的关系那里已经足够湿润。只是紧致好似不曾用过的肠壁一时间还无法容纳这个大家伙。  
King吃痛皱眉，一下子收紧了身体。  
许墨在他耳边轻柔的安慰着：“放松，宝贝，放松。会让你舒服的。”  
龟头挤进肠壁，感受着被包裹的快感。  
现在，这是他的所有物了。

003  
药效的时长，大约是四个小时。  
King找回了理智。紫色的眼眸重新凝聚了冰霜似的锋芒。他赤裸这身体，羞愤的瞪视许墨。  
“抱歉。”许墨穿戴整齐的坐在King身边，“我是不是太粗暴了点？你比我想的紧很多。”  
King怒目：“滚。”  
可惜腰酸的感觉让他的推力毫无作用。  
“对了，刚才你的宿主联系了你。我挂掉了电话。现在，他们应该在来灭口的路上了吧。”许墨话音刚落，手头的智能手机就被一把抢过。  
果然，已经被拉入了黑名单。  
King对此却意外的不恼怒，甚至没有一点的波澜。他扬起嘴角露出一抹嘲笑。  
“你不会恨我吧？为了一己私欲断了你的未来。”可许墨微笑的模样全然没有负罪感，反而有种孩子得到新玩具般的喜悦。  
他的手不知不觉探向了才用过依旧湿软的肉洞。  
King灵巧的扭动腰肢，主动吞入手指。  
“那就得看许先生接下去的表现了。”


End file.
